


Senza limiti, nemmeno temporali

by Graffias



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tolomeo come primo dono mi aveva reso libero, e io da libero scelsi i tornare sempre da lui. Imparando a caro prezzo cosa fossero un legame e la lealtà."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senza limiti, nemmeno temporali

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 13-11-2009.

Kitty picchiò il pugno sul pavimento. - Cinquant’anni è troppo! […] Probabilmente quando la rivoluzione arriverà sarò già morta! -  
\- Vero. – disse il ragazzo. – Io però sarò ancora qui. E non sarò cambiato di una virgola. –  
\- Già. – ringhiò Kitty. – Beato te! –  
\- Lo credi davvero? – […] – Sono passati duemilacentoventinove anni da quando è morto Tolomeo. – disse – Aveva quattordici anni. Da allora sono sorti e caduti otto imperi mondiali, ma io porto ancora la sua faccia. E tu dici che sono fortunato? –  
Kitty non rispose. Dopo un lungo silenzio chiese: - Perché lo fai? Prendere le sue sembianze, voglio dire. –  
\- Perché l’ho promesso a me stesso. Lo mostro per com’era. Prima che cambiasse. –  
  
 **** _La porta di Tolomeo_ , di Jonathan Stroud  
Ed. Salani, pag. 212  
  
  


\- **Senza limiti, nemmeno temporali** -

  
**Roma, 123 a. C.**  
  
La pioggia fitta rendeva fangosa la strada sterrata, e faceva risaltare il rosso delle mura delle case; i teli ruvidi sorretti dai pali che coprivano alla meglio il bestiame gocciolavano interrottamente, ma le mucche continuavano a ruminare con lo sguardo ottuso. Ottuso almeno quanto il mio nuovo padrone, colui che mi aveva ordinato di spiare le mosse di un possibile congiurato.  
Io ero sotto uno di quei teli, e tutto quel gocciale, a me, sinceramente infastidiva alquanto.  
Avevo preso le sembianze di un corvo, e me ne stavo appollaiato e arruffato sul bordo di una mangiatoia: da lì vedevo bene i movimenti del presunto congiurato attraverso una finestra, anche se, onestamente, ero più attratto dalla luce danzante della candela posta sul davanzale interno: c’era qualcosa di confortante in quel lento ballo che seguiva volontariamente solo gli ordini del vento.  
No, il gocciolare era solo una scusa. Quello che mi dava davvero fastidio era essere proprio a Roma, la città dei maghi che avevano aiutato il cugino di Tolomeo; forse proprio uno della cerchia a cui apparteneva il mio nuovo padrone era stato uno degli autori della missione omicida, ma io, anche se l’avessi saputo, non avrei potuto fare nulla. L’unica cosa che avrei potuto fare sarebbe stata concedermi una risata amara ripensando alle belle parole di Tolomeo sull’unione e rispetto reciproco fra maghi e spiriti.  
Che senso avevano in quel momento quelle parole, se per caso ero stato convocato da un suo nemico?  
  
Tolomeo come primo dono mi aveva reso libero, e io da libero scelsi i tornare sempre da lui. Imparando a caro prezzo cosa fossero un legame e la lealtà.  
  
In me era ancora vivido il ricordo del faccino che aveva la prima volta che mi convocò: mi aspettavo chiedesse la qualsiasi cosa, ma per quanto io abbia sempre pensato e saputo d’essere interessante, mai avrei immaginato che avrebbe chiesto di me.  
Ok, mi chiese di noi spiriti e dell’Altro Luogo, ma è una sottigliezza.  
Con la sua vocetta da bambino, subito dopo la convocazione, aveva iniziato a cantilenare una domanda dopo l’altra con espressione seria e decisa.  
Cosa dirgli? Frottole, ovviamente.  
Almeno all’inizio.  
  
Un altro dei suoi preziosi doni fu la sete di conoscenza: vedere come si trascinava dietro dei papiri più grossi di lui, con gli stessi occhi brillanti con cui si perdeva fra gli odori delle spezie al mercato, era contagioso.  
Era un ragazzino con le aspettative di un giovane uomo, il vigore di un adulto e la saggezza di un anziano. Tolomeo era nato o per essere re o per essere un libero vagabondo alla perenne ricerca di cose nuove da scoprire; l’unica via di mezzo era quella che l’ha colto: morire ancor prima di poter diventare qualcuno.  
Mi diede la libertà di conoscere la bellezza perfetta del mondo al di là degli umani che lo abitano, e, credetemi, il mondo senza umani se la caverebbe benissimo, e meglio. Tolomeo mi presentò l’infinito di ciò che è terreno, e poi io gli presentai l’infinito dell’Altro Luogo: nessuno dei due restò indenne, letteralmente.  
  
Mi faceva sentire sudicio essere di nuovo sulla Terra, essere di nuovo convocato e da qualcuno che non fosse lui: avevo disimparato l’arte dell’imbrogliare il proprio padrone, e non ero più abituato a non essere ascoltato.  
Tornare ad imbrogliare e a sperare nella morte del proprio padrone era qualcosa che in quel momento mi faceva lo stesso effetto dell’argento, e mi riportava continuamente alla memoria cosa non avevo fatto per due anni e perché.  
  
Tolomeo mi aveva davvero insegnato cosa volesse dire un legame, iniziando dalla nascita, passando dallo sviluppo, per arrivare infine alla morte.  
  
Avevo sempre pensato che, il giorno in cui lui fosse stato vicino alla morte, l’avrei convinto a seguirmi nell’Altro Luogo, vivendo così in eterno nel maelstrom con me e gli altri spiriti; si sarebbe di sicuro divertito per sempre, e le sue infinite domande sarebbero diventate infinite in eterno.  
  
Lui mi aveva seguito nell’Altro Luogo, capite? Come quando tra voi umani vi stringete la mano e uno dei due dice “ _Seguimi_ ”, e l’altro lo fa, sulla fiducia, lasciandosi guidare.  
Solo che io ero un jinn, _uno schiavo malefico_ , e lui un umano.  
  
Il suo corpo ha pagato caro il prezzo della fiducia che mi ha concesso; lui sapeva che poteva succedere qualcosa di poco piacevole, eppure ha accettato questo compromesso, per me.  
  
Io in lui ho creduto davvero: se mi avesse detto che gli asini possono volare io non avrei battuto ciglio, ed io non volevo altri padroni al di fuori di lui.  
Quel giorno io avrei voluto morire per lui e con lui, ma lui, da vero amico, mi fece un ultimo dono.  
E io conobbi l’impotenza. E da amico, quello che ha fatto lui per me, non lo chiederei mai a nessun altro.  
  
“ _Attraverserò i secoli senza di lui_ ”, era questo l’unico pensiero che mi rimbombava nell’essenza, insieme al ricordo di lui, piccolo e fragile, davanti a me con l’aspetto di un possente leone; io che ruttavo poco elegantemente e lui, con decine di papiri sotto braccio, che mi rimprovera con garbo.  
  
Le sue idee sono morte con lui, i suoi sogni si sono infranti con le sue ossa, i suoi ideali si sono riversati col suo sangue per terra disperdendosi inutilmente, e i suoi occhi neri non vedranno più cose nuove illuminandosi di gioia.  
  
A me di vedere un giorno un suo libro nella libreria di tutti i maghi, non importava una cippa: m’importava piuttosto che nulla andasse perso di lui.  
  
Si innalzano statue per ogni politico ciarlatano, ma di lui non resterà neanche un dipinto, per quando possa valere.  
  
La luce della candela si spense improvvisamente, destandomi dal flusso di pensieri cupi in cui mi aveva guidato riportandomi alla realtà, e alla mia missione.  
Era tempo di agire.  
  
Dovevo avvicinarmi alla finestra ad origliare, dovevo prendere una nuova forma, magari quella di un topo o di una lucertola.  
  
Ma cosa ci sarebbe stato di strano se un ragazzino avesse origliato?  
  
Non avevo mai privilegiato una forma, anche se mi ero promesso di non prendere mai più la forma di un leone con la criniera folta, ma prendere le sembianze di Tolomeo sarebbe stato un modo per fargli attraversare i secoli con me.  
  
Presi le sue sembianze ed uscii sotto la pioggia, andando ad acquattarmi di corsa sotto la finestra.  
  
Nessuno avrebbe mai saputo di me e Tolomeo, cosa mai avrebbero potuto capirne gli altri umani?  
  
Nessuno avrebbe mai ricordato Tolomeo.  
  
Io sì. Avrei preso le sue esatte sembianze portandolo con me in ogni luogo, mostrandolo ovunque e incidendo così sulla mia stessa essenza una storia importante.  
  
Non la storia di uno schiavo e del suo padrone, non la storia di un jinn e di un umano, ma la storia di due esseri con un legame senza limiti.  
Nemmeno temporali.


End file.
